Report 1448
Report #1448 Skillset: Tailoring Skill: Splendours Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Mar 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: With the armour and gear overhaul, the way splendour robes functioned has dramatically changed. There are no longer any stats and the only people that can't wear plate armour now are acrobats. Splendours provide 3 gear slots while forged armour only provides 1 slot, but forged armour provides 20% resistance to physical damage outside the bodyscan system where as splendours only provide 14%. There is a tradeoff between splendours and forged armour for casters in the resist vs amount of gear slots. The problem arises in that people can forge and make more than one set of plate armour, so they can simply switch to the plate armour that is most beneficial enhancement to them at that point in time, whereas you can only have one set of splendours at any given time. This report seeks to help return splendours to a place where they are comparable to forged armour in that regard. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow tailors to sew multiple sets of splendour robes. Non-tailors do not benefit from the splendours so that is not an issue. Player Comments: ---on 3/12 @ 03:37 writes: Supported ---on 3/12 @ 12:42 writes: In light of the new limitation on applicable resists, I support Solution 1. ---on 3/13 @ 12:21 writes: Sure. I don't see why not. ---on 3/13 @ 23:52 writes: Yeah sure ---on 3/14 @ 02:25 writes: Sure, dont' think this makes tailoring desirable at all though. Needs more, IMHO ---on 3/14 @ 03:22 writes: Support solution 1. Slightly related, however, I'm concerned at the fact that we'll have mages/guardians walking around with plate armour (20% even without any investment in any tradeskills), while bards are relagated to the only class with the need to trans tailoring for 14% (12% if they don't invest to trans tailoring). Monks at least have tattoos (which provides 14% WITHOUT need for any tradeskill investment), though they face the problem of not being able to choose robes if they want to be competitive (transing tailoring gives them 14%, same as if they had full body tattoos without transing tattoos - it's just not worth it), creating a lack of diversity and choice of aesthetics for monks - but that's definitely not a pressing issue as compared to the bards vs mages/guardians situation. Can we do something about plate mages/guardians (and by extension, druid/wiccans), please? ---on 3/17 @ 03:15 writes: I don't see any reason to change plate mages/guardians other than asthetics when you consider that both monks and bards get an inherent health buff in acrobatics that casters do not. I'm actually quite pleased to see the survivability discrepency get addressed, even if a roundabout method. ---on 3/22 @ 10:15 writes: I support solution 1. ---on 3/29 @ 23:51 writes: I don't see a huge problem with this, except that it kind of devalues the artifact that increases the number of slots, doesn't it? That said, the armour enhancements are all pretty terrible, so it's not even that much of a problem. I can't see a compelling reason to buy the slot artifacts, so just making it easier for splendor-people to swap (instead of swapping non-splendors at 2 slots each) is fine. Any particular reason not to allow the same for master-armour, though?